Of Two Worlds
by RiggedPumpkin
Summary: An accident tears open the boundaries between two worlds. One with a Utopian society full of hyper advanced tech. Another besieged by monster's and full of magic and splendor. But with the barrier between the two worlds in tatters how will these two worlds interact as they discover each other?


**Chapter 1: A Disaster And New Beginnings**

A woman in a lab coat covered with grease and other things. "Alright that should do it for the core." She said grabbing a clean rag and running it over the surface of a perfectly smooth heart sized orb. It was pink with a red broken heart on it. "Still working on that robot core?" A man in a clean lab coat asked with just a tinge of indignation. "It is much more then just a robot core." The woman said with pride and joy in her voice. "Right well you are needed for your actual job." The man said quickly leaving the small side lab.

The woman soon followed heading into the main lab where a massive machine was suspended in mid air. It took up a large portion of the room and had countless wires and cables connected to it. There were people all over working on computer's and the machine itself. "Alright once final checks are done we move onto a test run. This is not a simulated run but a full power test." The lead scientist said to the room from the catwalks lining the walls and circling the machine.

The woman walked around looking at computer's and examining cables. But after a few more minutes most of the computer's were disconnected from the machine. They were moved back and all the panels and such were closed on the machine. Only the main controls were still connected. And the lead scientist started the power up sequence. "Alright the generator is filling with power." They said as the lights on the machine lit up to signify it was powering up.

The woman checked the machines status through a remote device connected to the control station. "It is starting to power itself. Everything is stable so far." The woman said as everyone started to sigh in relief. "It is starting to generate extra pow-" She started to say when suddenly the power levels started to become unstable. "Hold on the power levels are starting to spike-" She started to say when the controls exploded killing the lead scientists and several lab techs.

The lights and other electronics in the room started to explode. The woman tossed the tablet just in time to avoid it taking off her fingers. "Get the manual shut down!" She shouted to a lab tech who dashed to underside of the machine. He grabbed a lever and yanked on it but nothing happened so he yanked it a few more times. Then things started exploding in the side rooms. So the woman ran into the side room she was working in before.

She saw the core was glowing with incredible intensity. "What the hell is it doing to you?" She asked as she went over to the computer hooked up to the cores stand. "You are generating some kind of barrier? How the in the hell are you even online?" She asked as things continued to overload all over the labs. "We have to get the hell out of here!" Someone shouted from the door way. But then some kind of tear tore open behind him sucking him through.

There was screaming and explosions all over. Then howling and growling started as strange beasts came through the tears. They tore through everyone including security that was starting to arrive on the scene. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" She yelled as she loaded the core into a basic worker drone shell. It then came to life the lights turning pink instead of standard green. One of the beasts with black fur and strange exterior bones came charging in.

But the floating drone zapped it with a cutting tool. It recoiled for a moment before the drone continued the blast burning a hole through the creatures gut. It slumped over before it started to flake away. "We need to get out of here." The scientist said as she made a run for it the drone following close behind. It also fired electrical bursts at anything that got to close including a strange looking man with a machete. "Where the hell do these tears lead?" She asked as one opened right in front of them. The drone was tackled into the tear just before it collapsed. The woman stared in shock for a moment before being forced to continue fleeing.

When she got out of the lab she saw that there were tears outside the lab as well. From one giant wasp monster's swarmed out with an especially large one. But an army of automated drones and robots were starting to mobilize. They proceeded to use there advanced beam weaponry to cut through the monster's. When a platoon of robots lead by government agents arrived the scientist ran over to them. "The generator in the lab wont shut down. It is causing the tears!" The scientist said just as the tears stopped forming and the ones already there started to close. The agents had the robots march into the building. The agents surrounded the woman weapons at the ready.

* * *

The drone tumbled through the tear blasting the monster with energy. But when it came through the other side it slammed into a wall falling to the ground. It laid there as the machine lost power. And eventually it was found by a young man bundled up in the frozen streets of Atlas. They found no markings on the machine and so ended up taking it. The man was a amateur inventor and when he returned to his home lab he started to examine the strange machine.

The more he learned the more he discovered the machine was beyond his understanding. But he kept studying it especially the strange orb inside it. He discovered it gave off something remarkably similar to aura. But he had no clue how to access it. But after a few years he used what he had learned to make many incredible and revolutionary advances. Then Atlesian military officials showed up at his door. They gave him an option he simply could not refuse.

So he joined there most secret research division. Him and some of his belonging's were shipped far into the north to a facility so secret only a handful of people know about besides those who work there. There he worked with many of the brightest minds trying to make more advanced robots. But one day a fellow scientist got curious how he came up with all his radical idea's. They found the few remains of the drone and the core.

When this came to light he was kicked out of the program and the tech confiscated. He was eventually labeled a mad man after he tried to out the military for there secret facility and stealing from him. But the scientists struggled with the core mostly they attempted to crack it open. Till one figured out how to interface it with some of there computer's. It then proceeded to communicate with it. They quickly severed the link as it started to access files.

Then they proceeded to study the core and turn the tools left from the drone into weapons. They also worked on creating a frame that could house the core. There first test was just a box with speakers and a small screen. The core proceeded to 'request assignment' and say other things a robot might. So when the basic skeletal frame was finished they stuck it in a room and put the core in. It immediately took control and started moving the frame around but started to complain about the quality immediately. So they moved onto creating the best frame they could.

* * *

While the robotics team worked on the core they had another team. One that was the reason for them building the facility where they did. There they ran experiments on an ancient frozen grimm. After they thawed it they were shocked to find it did not just die. Eventually they put an animal in with it and were again shocked when it attempted to merge into it. But the animal gave out shortly after going berserk.

A few animals later and they put a monkey in there. When it merged with this one it attempted to find some way to force open the door. But the monkey gave out just in time to prevent a containment breach. So they moved it into a even more secure room. Eventually they just could not find a host that did not die after a short time. So one of the more foolish and desperate scientists snuck into the room of one of the robotics team member's.

There he met one of only two faunas living in the facility. It was the young daughter of a talented robotic expert she was a small girl even for her age. She was about 4 feet tall with light skin and her hair was gray with black streaks. She had a 5 foot long tail covered in gray fur that turned black around the last foot. He grabbed the girl covering her mouth with a chloroform rag. He then took her to the lab and placed her in with the grimm.

As soon as it started to burrow into her back she started to scream in agony. In minutes scientists and security were all over watching in horror. But the man just stood there taking notes of how the grimm reacted to a faunas host. The girl eventually went silent just laying on her side curled up silently crying. "What the hell have you done?" One of his fellow scientists asked in disbelief. "What I had to in order to make this project a success." The man said before security cuffed him and hauled him off.

When her father heard the news he was devastated immediately running to look at her through the glass. She had not moved a muscle since she stopped screaming. "It has been a half an hour and the... subject shows no signs they are being controlled by the specimen. Nor do they show any signs of dying this is the longest a host has survived." One of the scientists said into a screen recording a log. "What the hell have you done to my daughter?" The faunas asked staring down into the room where his daughter was laying with a parasite embedded into her back between the collar bones. "A former colleague of ours did this he is being dealt with by security." They said giving him a very sad look before turning to the monitor. The girl had stood up shaking her arms crossed. She attempted to speak but nothing came out.

She scratched and grabbed at her throat panicking as she slowly started to hyper ventilate. But just as her father started to move the parasite's shell seemed to glow faintly red. The girl tried to claw at the grimm but she just ended up making herself bleed. She ended up silently sobbing in the corner hugging her knee's. "I need to get in there!" Her father shouted trying to head around the room. But he was stopped by a few security personnel. "No one is allowed into the containment room." One said reluctantly stopping him. "But that is my daughter in there!" He shouted getting a knowing look from the security personnel.

In the following months things only got worse for her as she was experimented on endlessly. Eventually they put a 'control harness' on her and made her train. So she learned how to use weapons fire guns and fight with her body itself. She seemed to take to it with ease but it was clear she only wanted to be back to normal. She spent most of her free time sobbing silently or trying to hurt the grimm. But she only ever managed to hurt herself.

Then finally she was allowed to see her father again. The moment he entered she ran up to him hugging him incredibly tightly. "That is to tight!" He shouted wincing in pain from his own daughter's strength. She seemed to try to tell him sorry as she back peddle into a corner. She cowered there as her father came over and crouched next to her. "I am sorry this has happened to you. I promise I will find a way to fix this." He said tears in his eyes as security went in and dragged him out.

* * *

A full six months had passed since he had been allowed to see his daughter. In those six months he worked tirelessly to construct a body for the core. Which he had been working with every step of the way. His finest achievement had finally been complete. So he brought the core to the new frame. It was a strange one as it had a 7 foot long low braid of white synthetic hair. And it stood about 5 feet tall with a light synthetic skin complexion.

The limbs and neck were slated metal and the limbs were detachable. With the core loaded in it quickly came online. "I am sorry for what I am about to do but my daughter needs you." The man said as he loaded a program hidden in the diagnostic tools. The frame seized up for a few moment's before stepping out of the diagnostic pod. "You should have the base layout. She is either in containment or the training center. Please save my daughter." He said as the machine tossed it's hair around it's neck.

It then started to march straight out of the lab heading for containment. Once it arrived it saw the girl was not there. But some security and scientists were. The security charged at it but it just blasted them with the electricity cannon hidden in it's arm. The metal slats forming it's hands had slid back forming a cannon of sorts. The slates spun clockwise while various parts inside spun counter clockwise. It stunned the scientists on it's way through.

When it got to training it saw the girl fighting with a handful of atlesian knights. She ducked behind cover as she held a strange pistol with a large barrel. There was a green glow inside the barrel of the gun that slowly got brighter. Next thing it saw the girl popped up and fired a green ball that was somewhere between fire and goo. It flew into a knight melting through it's outer plating. But sh starred in surprise when she saw the naked robot. "I am here to take you from this place." The robot said switching it's arm to cutting beam. It immediately cut through the old clunky knights with the beam.

It then picked the girl up and started to run blasting anything that got in there way. But then a large four legged machine came busting through a large door way. It opened fire with a large beam. But the robot jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the blast with the girl in her hands. So it sets the girl down and runs to the other wall while firing at the hulking machine. It focused in on it as the girl started to circle around the room.

When the girl got close she fired at the center of it's back. The blast melted through the outer armor but it turned around immediately and fired a blast. This one incinerated the girls left arm and the gun. She screamed silently as the robot focused it's cutting beam on the hole in it's outer armor. In moments the machine fell losing power. Then the robot rushed over and scooped the girl up. Then it cut a way out for them.

The outside was nothing but snow and ice as far as they could see. But they no longer had a choice so the robot kept carrying her along. The girls injury was bleeding a lot at first but after a few hours a black grimm like arm formed in place of her old one. It was bulkier and longer slightly and the finger's were clawed. It had white bone covering it with red markings going up it. Butt the robot continued to ignore it as it marched through the freezing cold.

* * *

Eventually they found a settlement in a forest. The girl was almost frozen to death when the robot collapsed just outside the front gate. They were found laying in the snow. The girls arm had been covered in makeshift bandages at some point. So the village took them in and warmed them up by a fire. The robot was first to awaken and found it was now clothes in jeans and a t shirt. "Is the girl alright?" She asked looking over at an old woman checking the girl's temperature.

The woman gave the robot a curious look before smile. "She should be fine she is already starting to warm up. Though she has not recovered nearly as fast as you have." The woman said getting a bowl of soup and a piece of bread. She handed it off to the robot who nodded a thanks and started to eat. "Those are some fancy prosthetic's how did you end up out here by yourselves?" The woman asked as the girl started to cough and move. The woman quickly checked on her again as the girl opened her eyes.

The girl panicked and rolled right out of bed. The robot was immediately on there feet still holding the food. They went straight to the girl and set the food aside. They wrapped there arms around her and hummed soothingly to her. "It is okay Priscilla we are in a small village." The robot said stroking her hair down. "You two must have been through a lot." The woman said as the robot started to feed the girl who was calming down some.

For the next few days the robot watched over Priscilla as she regained her strength. "How do you always know what it is she needs? She cant seems to speak or really communicate in any manner." The woman asked as they were sitting down for lunch with her family. "I make an educated guess based on her body language and mannerisms." The robot said as one of the younger kids pulled the makeshift bandages off Priscilla's arm.

In the next few seconds the entire family started to panic as Priscilla got up backing away. The oldest boy quickly grabbed a shotgun pointing it at Priscilla till the robot got in the way. "Put the gun down we don't want any trouble. We will just leave." They said but the buy just shot her though the pellets just bounced off a barrier. Then the robot blasted him with the shock cannon. They quickly ran out of the place and into the forest. But within an hour the villager's were searching the forest with weapons out.

The robot lead them deeper into the forest. But the girl was freezing cold and was starting to struggle. So the Robot held her close and increased it's body temperature. They seemed safe till suddenly they heard hounds in the distance. They quickly started to catch up and the robot picked Priscilla up and started sprinting. But the dog sleds were faster so the villager's quickly caught up to them. They opened fire as the robot started zig zagging to minimize hits to it's barrier. "Where the hell did you learn how to shoot?" A lady on another sled shouted as they joined with one already on there tail.

The lady took a little more time to actually aim her shot's. The first one just hit barrier. But the next hit Priscilla in the chest causing her to fall out of the robots hands. Then the robot stopped and opened fire on the villager's. They quickly blasted all the sled dogs before blasting the rider's as well. But more were on the way as the robot grabbed jackets and stuff off two of the villager's. They quickly covered the girl up before continuing the sprint. But another sled soon caught up with them.

This time though they blasted the villager before setting the sled on fire. The hounds started to freak out dragging it off in random directions. The robot sprinted in another direction the sound of hounds and shouting becoming increasingly distant. Eventually the robot had to stop and check on Priscilla's injury. She was struggling to breath and was clearly in a lot of pain. But there was a patch of black shell over that side of her chest.

The robot seemed to be examining it extremely closely. But it seemed to come to the conclusion it could not do much. So it picked her back up and continued the sprint. It kept going as Priscilla continued to get stronger. But eventually it had to put her down and find food. It took hours to get a half way decent collection of edibles. It cooked what it needed to and started feeding Priscilla holding her close to keep her warm.

* * *

Eventually they managed to get to Atlas but they quickly found there way onto a airship. They hid in the cargo as it took them with it's shipment to Mistral. But the robot was inactive the entire time. And shortly before arriving the robot 'woke' up. They stretched and yawned before getting up inside the storage room. "Priscilla we need to get off the airship now." The robot said helping her up and leading her through the ship.

When it landed they just sprinted off the ship and slipped away into the streets of mistral. But not before security caught sight of them and tried to chase them down. When they were a good distance from the docks the robot checked the wrapping's on Priscilla's arm. "Good still holding tight. So I never really introduced myself. My name is Ivory." They said smiling to Priscilla who just stared at them strangely. "You act like I sprouted horns or something." They said poking her on the nose. Then they headed out to find there way through the new city.

* * *

In a secret government facility a group of scientists examine the generator. The surviving scientists were all present with one exception the female scientist who created the core. They worked on discovering how the tears occurred. Newer versions of the generator's had been made that caused no tears. They were still scratching there heads even after so many years. It was now nearly 12 years since the breaches occurred and smaller breaches still opened from time to time.

In one school there was even a kid who was born on the day the breaches first opened. There name was Valdis and they were sitting in a wheelchair staring up at a digital board. It had a bunch of historical 'facts' covering it as the teacher read from a government issued history book. "And so that was the turning point in human history. The government started to liberate the rest of the world from themselves. And along the way they solved world hunger and sickness. They solved the planet's climate issues and brought an end to war on earth. But the mars colony's broke away and went dark." The teacher said as some picture temporarily took over the board to show scenes of what he talked about. And when it got to the mars colony it showed savage mad men and warlords.

But Valdis just sighed to himself as he sat there trying to ignore his constant discomfort and the pain in his spine. Once class was done he wheeled himself to his locker then to lunch where he sat with a couple of other kids all eating 'meal bars'. They occasionally said something about class or some thing going on around the district. But there lunch was over before long and they raced off to get to there next classes.

Once the school day was over he went tot he mall with the other students from before. There they had soft pretzels with a bit of salt and cheese dip. As they walked around finishing there snack most of them were looking at the game stores or music. But Valdis had his eyes elsewhere but he just followed his friends. "Hey man you paying attention?" One of his friends asked drawing his attention. "Oh sorry my back hurts a bit more then usual. I think I am gonna head back." He said wheeling around to leave.

He took a bus to a large building. When he approached the front door he briefly looked at what was written on it. 'Orphan center 63697' so Valdis went inside and was immediately greeted with the familiar face of the receptionist. "Valdis I see you are back." They said waving him through unlocking the door. He wheeled through the rooms of TV's full of other kids of all ages. Eventually he got to the end and took a elevator up and headed to his tiny room. There he carefully climbed onto his bed.

* * *

Ivory and Priscilla were struggling to stay out of trouble and live. But today they were running through the alleyways. Some thugs were chasing after them. "Get back here you little rats!" One shouted right before some of his buddies cut them off. Ivory immediately elbowed one in the liver sending him crashing to the ground. "Go escape! I will be right behind you!" She shouted as the other one pulled out a weapon.

Priscilla ran past them as Ivory threw another into a wall as he charged. Then she shoulder rammed one that tried to run after Priscilla. She continued to punch, kick and elbow the thugs each time they moved in to attack. But after a few minutes some more thugs arrived and one blasted her with some kinda cannon. Everything went dark as Ivory fell to the ground her systems losing power.

Priscilla wandered around for days barely surviving as she searched for her companion. But she never found any sign of her so she was forced to move on. She stowed away on another ship heading to Vacuo. And there she learned from her mistakes finding ways to avoid criminals and learning how to beg. She also learned the value of the lessons she was taught in the facility. When someone got violent or did something unpleasant she fought back even going so far as to claw them if it got that bad.

And she always kept on the move never staying in the same place twice. But eventually rumors and stories of 'A strange clawed figure attacking people in the streets.' started to spread. So as people and various groups started to look into her she left on another ship. This time she ended up in Vale where she managed to get some new clothes. She also bound her grimm arm in new makeshift bandages. But she still had no shoes and was often covered in dirt.

* * *

Ivory had been taken by the criminals who sold her off to some bandits outside mistral. There they plugged her into a diagnostic system and started figuring out just how strangely she was constructed. After a few weeks they had some idea of what was broken and so they fixed her but they also put in a control device. But as they made some sinister new limbs for her there camp came under attack.

So they packed her and her parts into a large case. But as they were loading her onto a truck the attacker's moved in and took them out. "Load up everything of value into there truck. We are taking it." A man in a very nice blue traditional Chinese shirt said to the other men. They were all wearing simpler Chinese shirts. They finished loading the case into the truck then took everything of value before setting the place on fire and heading into Mistral.

As they drove through the city late at night two of the men chatted. "So those were the guys who skipped out on there debt?" One of them asked as the other guy chuckled. "Yeah apparently they bought some freaky robot instead of paying the boss. So he decided to take them out. I bet that fancy case they were moving is that robot." The other guy said as they pulled into a building in lower mistral. "Well whatever it is I am sure the boss will have some idea's what to do with it." The first guy said as they got out.

After unloading the stuff there leader started to have them check everything. When they got to the case they pulled a lever on the side. Then it opened up revealing Ivory still offline with mechanical limbs around her. "Well shit they really did buy some kinda freaky robot. And it even has naughty bits." One of the guys said giving it an uncomfortable look. "Is this some kinda sex bot?" Another one asked when the leader pulled the lever again shutting it. "Enough we are taking this to the boss." He said everyone immediately moving to follow his order's.

So they brought her up to there boss. He was sitting at a desk drinking when they stepped in. "Sir we found the item they purchased. It is indeed some kind of robot. But it has some very human features." He said pulling the lever as there boss walked over. "Your not kidding if not for the neck I would have assumed this was human. Even then I may have assumed it was some weird accessory or prosthetic of some kind." He said reaching in and touching her cheek.

He seemed to be deep in thought when he suddenly went back to his desk. "We have that tournament coming up soon correct?" He said pulling up his computer holo interface. "I see you are thinking of offering it as some kinda prize?" The man asked as he pulled the lever. "Yeah so we need to get the word out that there will be a special prize to the winner. A grand mystery prize in fact." He said grinning so clearly proud of himself.

* * *

A red haired girl was sitting in a locker room putting on gear. "You done getting dressed yet?" A black haired man asked from behind slamming his hand down on her shoulder. She cringed as she turned to look at him. "Yes sir..." She said standing up and being handed a sword and shield. "Go make me money and get me this grand prize." He said giving her an annoyed look as she slowly headed to the pit.

The ground was just dry dirt pact in tight from people stomping around on it. When she got into the pit there was a green haired girl dressed the same as her but wielding two swords the same as her's. There were countless criminals and corrupt rich all watching. "Let the match begin!" The announcer said as all watched the two girls charge at each other. The red haired girl was initially defending and occasionally swinging at her opponent to force them back.

All while the crime boss spoke with high class people who watched in amusement. "That girl with the swords is very aggressive." A lady said from behind a small hand fan. "Yes she wins most of her fights quickly. Because she tends to tire out in longer ones." A man with a monocle said sipping some scotch. "The other girl rarely loses though on account of her aura." Another said this time drinking vodka.

The red head had been defending till the other girl backed off to take a quick breath. Then she charged in knocking her to the ground and giving her a swift kick to the head. The crowd was a mess of noise as she quickly retreated to the locker room. And another match started only five minutes later with another set of young girls. This match ended with a raven haired girl stabbing the other one while screaming in anger. That got the crowd really riled up as a man came running in up to the injured girl.

He took up the girls weapon and charged at the other girl who was walking away. But she just turned around and cut his hand off before kicking him over. "That is enough Cobra." The high ranking criminal said immediately making her stop in her steps. As they were removing the injured the announcer talked about Cobra the favorite to win. "This is par for the course with that one. She has injured her opponent every match to date!" He said as a bunch of people cheered for her. "Your girl may have some competition this time around." The rich woman said smiling from behind her fan.

The next few matches were longer and less bloody. But as the underground tournament continued the red head and vampire continued to win every match. But some other impressive challenger's showed up beating there way through there own matches. One used a mace and shield while the other used there own fists which were prosthetic. Eventually the red head came up against the mace wielding girl. "This should be a great match both of these girls have been showing us they are a cut above most of the contenders!" The announcer said as they both watched each other.

When the match started the mace girl charged in and knocked the redhead back with one swing. But she dodged the next attack and bashed them with her shield. However the mace girl recovered quickly and knocked her to the ground with there own shield. Next they swung there mace down slamming her shield into her body. But she kicked her opponents leg out from under her as the crowd shouted all kinds of things.

The rich lady watched with some interest sipping some wine on occasion. "That is a very strong girl you found." She said glancing to the man with the scotch. "Indeed and your brawler is rather good at fighting." He said as the vodka man just chuckled. The mace girl was suddenly missing her attacks as the red head dodged them just barely. Then she moved in after a long swing and cut her opponent on the side.

Then she brought her down by sweeping there feet out from under them. As she stood over her opponent weapon to the back of her neck they tossed there weapons aside and slapped the ground. The crowd started to boo as the announcer declared the red head victor. Next fight of interest was the brawler against the Cobra. But as soon as the fight started Cobra was dodging her opponents attacks flawlessly her two dagger's strapped to her lower back.

The brawler was clearly getting frustrated as they failed to land a single hit. They were even slowing down after throwing so many punches. But Cobra just smirked at her before speaking. "Cant even land a single hit? I guess all your work was for nothing." They said right before the brawler came in swinging furiously. "Your nothing but some cowardly freak!" They yelled before suddenly being punched in the liver.

They fell to the ground curling up on there side holding just under there rib cage. But Cobra just moved in and started kicking them below there ribs on the back. The girl was screaming as everyone watch her keep kicking as hard as she could. She only stopped when the girl was starting to get quiet. "Broken already?" She said before walking away the crowd just staring into the pit. "That is perhaps the most brutal fight in the history of this underground fighting ring! If my anatomy is right she was kicking the girl in the kidney!" He announced excitedly as the crowd started to cheer again.

The rest of the tournament was much less eventful as most of Cobra's opponents gave in quickly. Then the finals came and the red head walked into the pit coming face to face with Cobra. The rest of the world seemed to be drowned out as they both were fully focused on the one in front of them. When the match started Cobra started to walk over holding one dagger. When they were right in front of the red head they peered at her over her shield.

The red head swung her shield making Cobra jump back. Then the fighting began the red head was blocking and making attacks as Cobra seemed to be testing her. This continued for a few minutes till Cobra suddenly lunged in and stabbed her in the arm. The red head screamed in pain as she recoiled falling back to the ground. Cobra moved in to attack again this time grabbing her arm and sinking the blade into her shoulder.

Cobra quickly severed the girls arm right between the bones. The crowd was watching silently as the red head continued to scream blood pouring from her arm. Cobra just stared into her face till she brought the shield up slamming it into Cobra's head. Cobra slumped over as everyone continued to watch shocked. "Uh I guess the red head Pyrrha is the winner! Get the doctor in there!" The announcer said as the crowd started to cheer.

A handful of people rushed out and immediately started to tend to her injury. As soon as the bleeding was slowed they carried her off. And the big boss was staring down at Cobra as she slowly climbed to her feet. "Your girl got careless there at the end. She would have won." The lady said glancing over at him with an amused look in her eyes. "Damn we will have to punish her for that. Well if you will excuse me I need to hand out the prize." He said sounding a bit annoyed as he stood up and headed down.

His second in command had some men moving the container. And he himself had a suit case full of money. "Good you have things ready lets get this over with." He said as they headed into the pit. They avoided the blood and set the large case upright. "Well this has been an interesting tournament!" He said through a microphone as the crowd cheered. "We cant get the victor herself out here for now but I would still like to go over the prize!" He said gesturing to the suit case. His man opened it to show a bunch of Lien cards. "The prize money entirely in clean Lien cards." He said as the case containing Ivory was brought right into the center. "As for the mystery prize it is a robot of unknown origins. We procured it recently and have decided to give it to the winner of tonight!" He said as Pyrrha's 'handler' came out to accept the prizes. "Now now you should know the rules by now." The boss said as they all left turning the mic off.

Once they were out of the pit the boss gave the man a serious look. "You are not supposed to enter the pit. Also the robot will go to the girl only. Give him the money minus medical costs." The big boss said his second in command handing the man a fifth of the money. "What the hell is this? Your taking that much just to treat that cunt?" The man said angrily grabbing at the suit case. But he was immediately met with a small pistol pressed to his face. "I assure you I do not care about your objections." The boss said as a couple of goons took him away.

* * *

Pyrrha awoke in a private hospital room with a pain in her arm. But when she looked over she screamed seeing her arm was gone. "Your finally awake I hear." A doctor said stepping inside with a needle full of something. He injected it into her shoulder as he held her still. "So congratulations on winning." He said as he pulled out a tablet scroll and started to do something on it. "My arm is gone." Pyrrha said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Yes that girl Cobra cut it off. Sadly it cannot be reattached." The doctor said not even looking over. "Oh yeah that giant case over there contains your prize." The doctor said as she sat up and noticed the large case.

Then he stood up placing a small box on the bed and pulled the lever before leaving. Pyrrha watched as Ivory was revealed her eyes blinking open. "How long have I been out?" She asked as she stared at Pyrrha. "Uh I have no idea... What are you?" Pyrrha asked as she stared back till she remembered the box. Just as she was struggling to open it Ivory stepped away from the box a set of limbs suddenly attached. She then went over and opened the box.

Inside was the rest of the Lien a controller and a booklet. "Control guide." It said on the front and she opened it as Ivory took a seat next to the bed. 'Press big red button if it goes rogue press green button to suppress the 'core' if needed.' And a lot more that Pyrrha found confusing and hard to understand. "Huh someone tampered with my body. So how did you lose your arm? And why am I here?" Ivory asked as she kept her legs together and her arms over her chest. "I guess you were the mystery prize from the fights..." Pyrrha said as Ivory nodded giving her a sad look. "You were forced to fight and lost an arm. I was disabled and apparently given away as a prize. We certainly have colorful lives." She said right before the man barged in looking angry and drunk. "You dumb cunt! Your fuck up lost me money!" He yelled the doctor close behind him.

He noticed Ivory and the Lien and suddenly he pulled out a gun. "The fuck are you doing with my money? And is that some kinda hooker or something?! Your one sick little bitch aren't you!" He shouted before guzzling some alcohol stepping closer. But as he stumbled in place Ivory stood up arms at the ready to defend herself. "I am gonna get my money out of you you stupid slut!" He said stumbling towards the bed when suddenly he was kicked in the stomach.

He was sent back gun in hand when he slammed into the wall his finger tightening. Everyone was shocked when the gun went off blasting a hole in his head. "Well fuck." The doctor said as the other two stared in shock. "What are the chances of that?" The doctor asked as a couple of thugs came in and took one look at the body. "Someone get the captain he will want to see this." One of the men said as the doctor put his coat around Ivory and sighed as he looked at the now dead man.

* * *

In the end they decided to claim his death and Pyrrha's injury was the result of a mugging gone horribly wrong. And so her mother was sitting beside the bed staring up at the ceiling. They had a few dirty cops and a dirty coroner make it seem legit. "Now there is another issue. He had a child he was caring for who is now without family. So since you were his last spouse we have placed her in your care." A dirty cop said just as he was instructed. Ivory then walked in hair wrapped around her neck and normal clothes on. "What the hell is this bullshit?" The red haired woman asked as she looked at Pyrrha with contempt.

Then she left without a word as the officer shrugged and left the girls alone. Ivory took a seat next to the bed and looked over to Pyrrha who just looked numb. "So I guess we are sister's now? I was not expecting you to ask them to make me your adoptive sister." She said before climbing into bed next to Pyrrha and giving her a hug. "We may not know each other well yet, but for what it is worth I am here for you." She said as Pyrrha slowly hugged her back.

* * *

Priscilla was walking through an alley way when a couple of guy came out of nowhere. They immediately grabbed her and started to wrestle her into a van. But she struggled against them until she ended up clawing the hand off of the one holding her mouth. He started to scream as she ran away the men freaking out as blood got all over them. But the next day police found her hiding away behind a nearby business. "Are you the psycho freak they were talking about? Your just a little homeless girl though." He said sounding skeptical. But when he got close he noticed the blood all over her left arm which was larger then her right.

He pulled out a set of cuffs as he approached slowly. "Come on girl just let me bring you in." He said trying to sound calming. But when he got close she silently screamed and back hand clawed his front up with her exposed grimm claw. He screamed falling back as she got up sprinting away as fast as she could. The cops partner called in backup as Priscilla terrified with puffy eyes from crying kept running.

She kept ducking through alleys and jumping walls and fences. Eventually she found herself at the docks where she managed to sneak onto a ship. This one was bound for menagerie. The boat ride felt like it took an eternity and she had to be careful about stealing food from the kitchen. But eventually she arrived and after replacing the stained bandages with strips from her shirt she snuck off. She was surprised to see so many faunas as it was her first time in menagerie. She walked around holding her left arm to her chest. But she quickly found the people there seemed to really notice her.

They would ask if she was lost or hurt and she kept running off afraid. She had come to realize she had to keep her arm hidden away at all costs. Even from other faunas and those offering help. So she hid away for a few days before taking the next ship out.

* * *

Pyrrha was older now and was training with Ivory. They were practicing hand to hand combat. And Pyrrha seemed to be winning till suddenly Ivory grinned and somersaulted over her. Then Pyrrha was grabbed and thrown on her back in one swift move. She winced as she rolled over rubbing her back with a prosthetic arm that looked like bronze. "You did not see that one coming did you?" Ivory said helping her up but Pyrrha smiled and suddenly grabbed Ivory throwing her a good five feet.

But Ivory adjusted herself mid air and landed on her feet. "Nice try sis you still cant beat me." She said smiling back before they headed to a shower room connected to the training room. They showered before getting dressed and heading to there room. They lived in a nice home with plenty of training equipment in there very own training room. But Pyrrha's mother had never forgiven them for her husbands death. So they mostly avoided her only speaking to her when they had to.

They were happy when they got to there room without running into her. Ivory changed limbs to light weight ones with roller blades in the feet. "So you finish that upgrade on my other arm?" Pyrrha asked as Ivory finished connecting an arm. "Yup I can show it to you later. It is in my workshop right now." Ivory replied as she jumped into her bed sighing in relief. "Great sis I knew you could help me out with that." Pyrrha said sitting down on her own bed.

* * *

Priscilla had been moving around the world. A urban legend was starting to form about some kinda wandering monster person. She was currently in vale trying to buy some food from a fast food place. But the lady taking her order was getting frustrated with her silent pointing. "Look kid just tell me your order." The lady said causing Priscilla to hit the counter in frustration. Which drew the attention of most of the customer's.

Right as the Lady was starting to look angry another person came into the establishment. They looked at Priscilla then at the cashier. "Is there some kind of problem here?" The brown haired rabbit faunas said as she stepped closer. "This girl just refuses to tell me what it is she wants. She just keeps pointing." The cashier said sounding annoyed as Priscilla pointed to her neck and shook her head no. "You poor thing here let me help." The rabbit faunas said stepping up alongside her.

After a bit of guess work they managed to order a bunch of food. The rabbit faunas payed for it before they went and filled up there drinks. "My name is Velvet by the way." She said giving the young girl a sad smile. Priscilla just held her tail to her chest protectively while sipping water from her cup. Eventually the food was ready and they grabbed it taking a seat at a table. "Dig in." Velvet said smiling to her as she grabbed her own meal.

Priscilla proceeded to eat about three burgers, twenty nuggets, a bucket of fries and two little mini pies. Velvet was amazed at how such a small girl could eat so much food. "Is there anything else I could do to help you?" Velvet asked but Priscilla just shook her head before quickly retreating from the restaurant. She proceeded to leave vale on foot heading off into the wilderness. She would rest in tree's and forage for food as she traveled.

She inevitably ran into a few grimm eventually. At which point she fought them with her claw and strength. At one point she braced against an boarbatusk stopping it's charge with her grimm arm. But it kept spinning slowly sliding her back. But a slim dagger made of grimm bone appeared in her other hand. She quickly stabbed the boarbatusk before throwing it into a charging ursa. Then she clawed through a beowolf's throat. She was breathing heavily as she fell to her knee's. Eventually she arrived at a small walled in village. But as she walked through it the people seemed to be giving her weird looks. Then just as she was about to leave she was struck in the back of the head and everything went dark.

* * *

Team CFVY was all on a bullhead on there way to a village not far from vale. "We have been asked to investigate a increase of grimm activity in the area." Coco said looking over her team. Everyone was ready and able but they couldn't shake a feeling they were flying into something horrible. And when they got close they saw some of the buildings in the village were on fire. Other's were torn apart by grimm but one building seemed to have survived it all.

That was when they heard gun fire and saw beowolves moving towards the building. So they dropped in and immediately moved in to take care of the grimm. But the grimm quickly pulled back beyond the walls after they arrived. "Okay that is not normal behavior." Velvet said as they started to walk towards the last building. There were guns pointing out many of the windows at them. "We were sent to look into your grimm problem." Coco shouted to the people before a woman stepped out the front door. "Alright come inside the next attack wont be for a while." The woman said leading them into the house.

There was a couple dozen people inside but half of them were sitting by the windows with weapons at the ready. "When did this start?" Coco asked as they took in the state of some of the people. "All of this started after some freak showed up." The woman said sounding pissed off as a man came up from the basement. He stank of something and immediately made the team uncomfortable. "You all they sent?" The man asked sounding unimpressed and giving Velvet a nasty look. But before they spoke again the roar of grimm could be heard in the distance. "Shit they are already attacking again!" The man said grabbing a gun and heading for a window.

Team CFVY ready themselves for a fight but Velvet end up going over to the basement door. Something was not sitting right with her and she felt like whatever it was was in the basement. So as her team and the villager's fought off a pack of beowolves she opened the door to the basement. She was immediately hit with a strange smell that made her stomach turn. But she continued down into the basement. But the moment she got far enough to see the entire room she ran up the stairs and started to vomit. The guy and the woman noticed and immediately grabbed her slamming her against a wall. "You were not supposed to go down there." The man said through clenched teeth.

But Yatsuhashi grabs them and throws them away from his friend. "What is going on?" Coco asked pointing her weapon at them. "They have a girl chained up down there... And she was naked with stuff covering most of her body." Velvet said clearly distraught by what she saw. Luckily the grimm were backing off again already. "Lets get the girl out of there. Stop anyone who tries to follow us." Coco said heading down the stairs to see a some men passed out drunk at a table in various stages of dress. But what was disturbing was Priscilla chain to the floor. She was naked with cuts and bruises all over. And she was covered in blood dirt and various bodily fluids. Her left arm was missing with a bloody cleaver nearby. And she was curled up hugging her legs with her one arm. She was silently sobbing as they approached.

Coco kept her weapon pointed at the men as Velvet knelt beside Priscilla. "Hey it's okay we are here to help." Velvet quietly said as she looked at the chains. There were very hefty chains that looked like something incredibly strong had been clawing at them. "We need Yatsuhashi or the key." Velvet said glancing back to Coco who nodded. She headed up and gave the man and woman a very serious look. "So who has the key?" She asked pointing her weapon at them. But everyone from the village was glaring at them. What happened next surprised everyone as a death stalker came smashing in.

In moments Coco and her two teammates who were up top had dived down the stairs. The building was collapsing above them. "Well fuck that just made things more complicated." She said as they got up and dusted themselves off. They headed over to Priscilla as the men awoke in a start one grabbing a booze bottle to defend himself. "None of you move a muscle. Unless you want to be shot." Coco said as Velvet motioned Yatsuhashi over. "Can you break these chains? And can I barrow your robe?" She asked to which he simply took the green robe off before using his sword to separate the chain from the floor. Velvet put the big green robe around her as the ceiling creaked above them. "The window is clear." Yatsuhashi said gesturing to a window along the top of the wall.

Coco looked over at them for a moment before looking back at the men. "Lets get out of here." She said as Yatsuhashi opened the window. Velvet picked Priscilla up carefully before being help out by Yatsuhashi. Once she was out the girl in her arms finally started to move. "Hey it is okay I am not gonna hurt you." Velvet said hugging her close. But she was shocked when a arm covered in grimm like bone grew from her shoulder. Priscilla started to struggle against the bigger girl till Velvet spoke again. "Hey now it is okay." Was what she said slowly placing Priscilla on her feet. When she tripped Velvet caught her and helped keep her steady. The rest of the team had climbed out as the floor gave way the deathstalker and building crashing down on those men. "We need to signal the bullhead." Coco said pulling out her scroll and pressing a button.

They quickly found Priscilla freaked out when anyone but Velvet got near her. So they just scavenged for any food or water as Velvet did her best to clean up Priscilla. As she was gently cleaning Priscilla with a sponge she stopped briefly when she saw her back. She could see what was clearly some kinda grimm embedded in her back. But she quickly wiped it clean before continuing. "These scares aren't from the villagers or the grimm are they?" She asked gently feeling some of the scares from where Priscilla attempted to claw the creature from her back. "How did you end up out here?" She asked moving on from her back.

But suddenly the dagger grew in Priscilla's hand. When she threw it Velvet turned to see a beowolf in the distance slumping over. "Thanks." She said before continuing to wash the girl who mostly just stayed still shaking. Eventually the rest of the team returned with some clean water and a couple cans of food. "It is not a lot but is all we could find." Coco said bringing it over as Velvet made sure Priscilla was completely covered. "Thanks." She said taking the food and bottles of water. She held a bottle of water to the girls lips helping her drink. "I will get out of the way now." Coco said heading over to where the other two were sitting patiently.

Velvet fed her a can of peaches and awkwardly finished cleaning Priscilla. "I cant believe anyone could be so horrible to a little girl." She said holding Priscilla close as she rubbed the small girls hair. "Hey Velvet the bullhead is back!" Coco shouted over to them as Velvet helped Priscilla up. Once on the bullhead Priscilla fell asleep against Velvet in the back. The flight back was completely silent as everyone sat silently thinking about the horrible events of the day.

* * *

Velvet was holding Priscilla in her arms when she walked into Ozpin's office with her team. "What happened?" Ozpin asked as he watched them all uncomfortably shuffle in place. "Well when we showed up they were under attack. But as soon as we intervened the grimm fled. So we went into the last house standing. But Velvet found this girl chained up in the basement. It was clear they were abusing her both physically and sexually..." Coco said having to stop for a moment. "Then a deathstalker destroyed the building." Velvet said clearly tired as Glynda walked over. But before Glynda could get to close Velvet stepped back. "She is asleep right now. And she seems terrified of anyone else." She said holding the girl very protectively. "This is troubling news. For now head to your room with the girl." Ozpin said getting nods from team CFVY as they quickly left. Ozpin sat there deep in thought as Glynda walked back over to him. "Something seems strange about all this. Tomorrow bring them in early in the morning." He said as he went over to the window.

* * *

Early morning the following day Velvet was already awake when Priscilla awoke in a panic. "Hey hey it is okay you are safe." Velvet said going over to her bed. Priscilla seemed to start calming down a bit. But she was still clearly terrified and likely in a lot of pain. Velvet found a big shirt and some panties to put on her. But first she helped Priscilla take a shower to make sure she was clean. She also put some bandages on the cuts that were not fully healed. And finally she covered her arm in bandages.

And just in time as her team was awake and waiting on the bathroom. "Sorry for the wait." She said leading Priscilla past them and over to her bed. They sat there till Glynda showed up at there door. "Ozpin would like to speak with all of you again." Glynda said leading them to his office. When they arrived they saw a woman in a business suit and Oobleck. "Now that everyone is here we can discuss what happened yesterday." Ozpin said offering coffee to everyone. Everyone but Glynda and the woman took a mug. Though when Velvet got her cup Priscilla clung to her hiding behind her. Then she took a sip of the coffee from Velvet's cup.

The woman was watching Priscilla almost exclusively which was making her uncomfortable. And so team Coco went over everything that happened in the village. All as Priscilla and Velvet stayed further from everyone else. "That is quite the trauma for such a young girl to go through." The woman said giving Priscilla a friendly smile but the girl just hid behind Velvet immediately. "I think I should take the girl to be put into the hands of people who can help her." The woman said walking over to Priscilla but the girl just fell onto her but and scooted away till she hit the wall. The woman was now standing still looking between Priscilla and Velvet. But Velvet just went to Priscilla's side and hummed to her soothingly. "I don't think you are gonna be able to take her without her kicking and struggling." Coco said as the woman seemed to be thinking.

But when Velvet looked over at everyone else she had a kinda angry look on her face. "Ozpin we need to talk about something." She said helping Priscilla up and heading to the elevator. Ozpin joined them and they went down and stepped off into an empty room. "What is this about ms Scarlatina?" He asked giving her a strange look. "I don't think it would be good to force her to go with someone. And I think part of why she bonded with me was because I actually ran into her here in Vale some time ago. She was trying to get food but because she is mute she was having a hard time. So I got her a bunch of food. And she trusted me enough to fall asleep in my arms." She said standing firm as Ozpin watched her closely. "You do realize you are trying to claim responsibility for the care of a child you know nothing about correct?" He asked as Priscilla was clinging to Velvet. "Yes but I don't think it would go well if someone tried to forcibly move her." Velvet said as Ozpin briefly looked into the eyes of Priscilla. All he saw was pain and sadness before she ducked behind Velvet. "I will see what I can do." Ozpin said before they headed back up.

Velvet and Priscilla went and sat down by the window. Ozpin got them a fresh mug of coffee before retaking his seat. "I think the girl should be left here at beacon. I do not think she could handle being forced to part with ms Scarlatina right now." He said getting a bunch of strange looks. "But this is no place to raise a young girl." The woman said with a confused look on her face. "For better or for worse that girl has chosen ms Scarlatina." He said before the woman started to walk over to Velvet and Priscilla. But before she could do anything Velvet stood up and got in her way. Priscilla stood behind her holding her tail to her chest with her left arm. "I am sorry if this is not how things normally work but she does not want to leave with you. And I don't think she would let anyone take her away without a fight." Velvet said as she thought about the clawed up chain and her killing that grimm. "All of you are insane!" The woman said leaving as Velvet turned back to Priscilla with a reassuring look on her face.

Then team CFVY left as Oobleck started to go over what he found. Once they were gone he placed the chains on the table. "If I did not know any better I would say a grimm did this. These are made of some sturdy metal. And I believe its connection to the floor was coming loose." Oobleck said as Ozpin and Glynda look at the disgusting chain. "She said the girl would fight if the child protective services woman attempted to force her to leave." He said deep in thought as he went over to the window.

Glynda and Oobleck seemed to think about it for a few moments before joining him. They watched as the girl and Velvet found there way to a bench. "Glynda I need you to find a therapist specializing in helping kids deal with extreme trauma's. And if you can choose one that is a female faunas that may help. Also it would be a good idea to have her examined by a doctor. For now treat ms Scarlatina as the girls guardian." He said heading to his desk.

* * *

Ivory and Pyrrha were celebrating after Pyrrha's acceptance into Beacon. "They are lucky to have you." Ivory said giving her a big sweet smile. "But I never would have made it this far without you." Pyrrha said giving her sister a sad smile. "So what if my application was rejected. I will still come with you to Vale." Ivory said carefully hiding the lie about her application. She had decided not to send in an application. "Hey I have something nice to show you in the workshop." Ivory said grinning mischievously.

So she led her sister to the workshop where a 2 foot long six inch wide metal case sat. There was a couple of canister's attached to it and a 5 foot metal club with studs next to it. "Still working on that club?" Pyrrha asked as Ivory grabbed a box and placed it on a free table. "Yeah I added a cannon into it." Ivory said as Pyrrha open the long box to reveal a black and cotton candy blue version of her main weapon. "Another spear?" She asked skeptically as Ivory grinned. "This one is much nicer. And you should be able to control it with your semblance more easily." Ivory said grabbing it and transforming it into it sword mode. "It also has a few other tricks but I will leave you to discover those." She said as Pyrrha tested it's balance and also how easy it was to control with her semblance.

* * *

A bunch of black suit wearing thugs followed an orange haired man into a dust store. It was the middle of the night and not very many people were around. But nonetheless there was a girl inside and someone on there way to the store. Just as they were starting to rob the place a 7 foot tall woman with long flowing pink hair stepped in. She was wearing military boots, a long black skirt, pink leggings and a long sleeved black blouse.

The men immediately turned to look at her as she ducked in through the door way. "Uh am I interrupting something?" She asked setting a large trunk down next to her. "Wow you are certainly a lot of woman." The orange haired man said gawking at her. One of the thugs was checking her out especially her large breasts and wide hips. But she just gave them an unamused look. "Typical." She said when suddenly one of the men was sent flying out the front window.

When they all looked over a girl in a red cloak with a giant scythe stood over him. "Men get her." He said turning to look at the woman. But she grabbed one of the men as he tried to step around her. She lifted him up into the air effortlessly. "I don't take kindly to people staring at me especially criminals." The woman said slamming him and one of his buddies into a wall. The force of the impact knocked them both out cold.

The leader had slipped out and was climbing to the roof of a building. "You good sir?" She asked hefting her trunk up with a bit of effort. "Yes ma'am." The shop owner said before she nodded and ran after the criminal and the girl. When she got to the roof she saw a bullhead and the criminal was climbing into it. Then when he threw out a dust crystal she sprinted over and jumped over the girl land in front of it. His blast hit it a moment later as she brought her trunk down between it and them.

It exploded in flames but the trunk diverted the blast away from them. Then a huntress started to attack the bullhead using dust. When some kinda things appeared around the girl she knocked her back her eyes never leaving the bullhead. But as the bullhead escaped the girl started to fan girl out on the huntress. But she just checked her trunk for damage. "Nice it managed to hold." She said as she yawned and started to walk away.

But she and the girl were forced to go to the police station. There she was forced to answer a lot of questions while people rudely stared at her. "Yes that is right I am 7 feet tall and have a... shapely body. All while being 17. You can call my father general Ironwood to verify my identity. I am here to attend beacon academy." She said clearly annoyed with there treatment. They had her in cuffs even which she found ridiculous. "And why were you at that dust store?" The man asked staring at her tits. She just gave him a angry look before speaking up. "Because I wanted to buy dust. Also they have weapon magazines." She said just before a man in a green and black suit stepped in.

She immediately sighed in relief and broke the cuffs much to the guys shock. "It is okay she is who she says she is. It has been some time since we last spoke Jackie Ironwood." Ozpin said as the cop looked between them clearly dumbfounded. "I thought I was gonna have to suffer this creep staring at my chest all night." She said standing up and following him out of the room. "So you have grown a lot since we last met." He said getting a sigh from Jackie. "I never really asked to end up a freakishly tall lady." She said as they picked up her luggage Ozpin grabbed it first and strained to lift it. But Jackie giggled and grabbed it from him. "Yeah it is incredibly heavy." She said slinging it over her shoulder as they walked.

* * *

Priscilla was sitting up in the rafter's of the auditorium. It was one of the few places she was guaranteed to be alone. So she laid down and poked at a cob web. Apparently a bunch of new students would be showing up today. So she hung out where no one could bother her. Meanwhile Pyrrha and her sister Ivory were approaching the main building. "Why am I here?" Ivory asked as they walked though she was actually roller blading around Pyrrha. "Just trust me." Was her only reply as they kept up the pace.

Meanwhile Jackie was getting a lot of weird looks as she dragged a couple of trunks behind her. She headed inside immediately having already memorized the school layout. As they all started to arrive in the auditorium. Priscilla was starting to regret her decision to go to the rafter's as the room below filled with people. Then Ozpin started to give a speech as a strange girl with brown eyes showed up in the rafter's.

She was wearing a wrap skirt that was black with snakes that had colorful scales. And she had on a robe tunic that also had colorful snakes on it and came past the top of her skirt. She also had a very long crimson strip of cloth that was wrapped around her waist many times. And finally she had a cloth scarf wrapped around her head leaving only her eyes exposed. She just walked around the rafter's looking down at the students. But Priscilla noticed her and in a moment of panic fell from the rafter landing on the stage. Everyone went silent as they stared at her.

Ivory was so surprised she seemed stunned. But the girl who caused her to fall embedded a wavy dagger in the rafter and slid down a crimson cloth strip attached to it. "Is she alright? I did not mean to startle her." The girl said as she looked at Ozpin who was kneeling beside Priscilla. "I think she will be okay she is much tougher then she seems." He said as Glynda came over and carefully carried her away. Then the strange girl tugged on the cloth and the blade came free. She caught it without even looking before quickly joining the crowd seeming uncomfortable.

Bye the end Ivory had managed to slip away unnoticed. She went looking for Priscilla but she bladed straight into Yatsuhashi. "Sorry I am looking for someone important to me." She said trying to get around him. But he just stepped in front of her blocking her way. She noticed Priscilla in the hall with a rabbit faunas who was kneeling with her. "I need to get through to see Priscilla." She said giving him a serious look which he returned.

But Priscilla looked over and seemed shocked to see the white haired girl. She got up and seemed to be trying to get a better look at her. As soon as Ivory noticed she dove between his legs. Once past him she sped over to Priscilla giving her a hug. "I am so glad you are okay!" She said as team CFVY loomed over them a bit confused. Priscilla pulled herself free giving her a sad smile. "Oh I see it has been tough for you hasn't it? I am sorry I never found you after those thugs in Mistral attacked us." Ivory said as Velvet stepped over to them. "You two know each other?" She asked as they both stood there with sad looks on there faces.

Ivory gave them all suspicious looks but Priscilla moved over to Velvet. "Yeah we met after she lost everything. I protected her till the day we were separated." She said as Priscilla gestured to her grimm arm. "So you have seen her arm?" Velvet asked getting a slow nod from Ivory. "And I know how it happened. Her name is Priscilla Woodward and I am glad she has met someone who is willing to help her." Ivory said nodding to them as the rest of team CFVY gives them weird looks.

But before she could leave Ozpin and Pyrrha showed up and seemed to be speaking. "I see and your sister trains with you?" He asked causing Pyrrha to smile wide. "She trains me and I have never beaten her without the use of my semblance." She said piquing his interest as Ivory walked over. "You talking about me?" Ivory asked as she walked over to them. "I was just asking Ozpin to consider letting you into Beacon." She said as Ivory sighed and walked back over to Priscilla. "You do you have a scroll? Of course you do here is my contact info." Ivory said tapping Velvet's scroll the moment she pulled it out. Then she went with Pyrrha and Ozpin.

* * *

Priscilla was snuggle up with Velvet in her bed heading off to sleep. And over with the new student's Ivory was laying next to her sister staring up at the ceiling. Jackie was still up despite the time looking through a faintly glowing monocle of sorts. She was working on something in a paper journal. The strange girl who spooked Priscilla was tucked away in a corner. They were quietly playing with there wavy blades sometimes tossing them up and grabbing them.

But eventually everyone got to sleep and rested some before morning came. When they were all woken up they all went to get ready. Eventually everyone was dressed and they were brought to the cafeteria and fed breakfast. Priscilla showed up with Velvet and ate with Ivory and Pyrrha. They chatted a bit leading to Pyrrha and Velvet bonding a bit over there strange 'siblings'. "So Priscilla sure can eat a lot for such a young girl." Pyrrha said smiling over at the small girl who immediately hid from her view. "Yeah sorry about her she went through something horrible before I found her. So she does not handle people all that well." Velvet said giving her a sad smile to which Pyrrha nods remembering her own trauma's. "Oh yeah Velvet you probably don't know but Priscilla here is actually 12." Ivory said drawing everyone's attention to her then Priscilla.

And the strange girl was hidden away somewhere eating. And Jackie was ignoring some idiot who was trying to talk to her. She was fairly sure he was saying something about how she was a large muscly lady. But when he touch her she immediately grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air. She pulled some little wireless ear buds out of her ears. "What the hell is wrong with you. Why are you putting your hands on me." She said glancing up at him before tossing him a few feet away.

Then she awkwardly got up from the table and gave the guy an very unimpressed look. She grabbed her plate and walked away. People watched as she walked away but once she was gone most of them went back to there business with a shrug. The guy walked off seeming disheartened. Then as people finished there meals they headed to the locker's where they stashed there equipment.

Ivory put the case on her back with the the metal club on her back. She had apparently polished it and finished the trigger on the handle. She had on bulkier limbs then usual that were dull gray. And she was wearing black short shorts, a pink tank top and a belt that just hung across her hip at a slant. There was a big pouch on the lower side of the belt. And of course she had her hair around her neck. "People probably have a few thoughts on my getup." Ivory said sitting near Pyrrha.

The girl with the wavy blades just pulled a longer one out of the locker. She just held it the other two blades strapped to her lower back. And Jackie was nowhere to be seen. Priscilla was off at the cliff looking out at the forest. But when she sensed people approaching she panicked and hung off the cliff with her claw. This continued as people started to gather by the cliff. But the rock around her claw gave way and she plummeted down the cliff.

All of the new student's were launched into the air and each used there own strategies. But one student was still standing on the cliff. They were wearing a shiny black high tech metal suit with a helmet. There was a bunch of little places with items tucked away. And on her back was a thing with a bunch of weapons in compact form. "Well this is certainly an odd one." Glynda said as Ozpin chuckled and stepped over to her. "James certainly has an odd daughter." He said as Glynda recoiled in shock before giving her a quick look over. In her high tech suit her curves were even more obvious. "No wonder she is a walking armory." Glynda said with a slightly annoyed tone.

But Jackie just walked over to the cliff and grabbed a little spike on her suit. Then she drove it into the ground with her boot. "I like to be prepared." She said shrugging before jumping off. She quickly repelled down the cliff before bracing and pulling the spike free. "Well that was embarrassing." She said as she was immediately attacked by a ursa. It tackled her to the ground and attempted to claw her open. But she just stopped it's swing effortlessly before it tried to bite her helmet off.

But she headbutted it making it recoil and back back off of her. Then she grabbed a weird metal bludgeon off her back. But it quickly extended and spikes popped out. It was a very long spiky mace and she smashed it into the ursa's head. It's head broke open as she heard rustling from a nearby bush. Priscilla came running out of the bush being chased by another ursa. Jackie quickly changed to a shotgun and blasted it with flaming buckshot.

Then Jackie moved over to Priscilla but she backed away when she saw her. She looked about ready to scream as she stared at the hulking metal form before her. "Hey it is okay I am a huntress in training." Jackie said taking the helmet off to show she was just a person. But Priscilla still looked on the verge of tears. "Hey it is alright I am not gonna hurt you! Here take this." She said pulling out a pink handkerchief and carefully handing it to the girl who took it with a weird look on her face. But for some reason that strange and clumsy attempt to calm her succeeded. "Not much of a talker are you? How about you come with me? I will keep you safe." Jackie said putting the helmet back on and changing to a fancy looking assault rifle. "Oh uh here." She said handing a pistol to the girl who looked at it briefly.

Meanwhile as all of that was happening Ivory's case opened up a two small drones flew out. Then she launched two cords out that attached to the drones which looked simultaneously very similar to atlesian military ships and very different. But they carried her safely to the ground where she then sent them out in surveillance mode. And the mystery girl just threw a dagger into a tree. Then she swung around the tree till she ended up safely standing on a sturdy branch.

And so they all started moving through the jungle in there own ways. Ivory used her drones to avoid grimm and person alike. Jackie and Priscilla just marched through the forest taking down everything in there path. And the mystery girl was sneaking through the tree's. Eventually the mystery girl and Ivory met when the girl slipped past her drones and then fell on her when a branch broke unexpectedly. Ivory stared into her eyes in surprise till they both quickly got up and faced each other. "So you are gonna be my partner?" The mystery girl asked as Ivory shrugged and half smiled. "I guess so. My name is Ivory and I am what you may call a tech specialist." She said calling the drones back. They both had emblems on them one being a light blue jawbreaker with a red spear through it. The other had what appeared to be light pink taffy with a spear through it. "Uh you certainly have interesting tastes... But I am sure your drones will prove helpful. I am Gau." The mystery girl said holding her strange wavy sword. "Blades are my area of expertise. As you can see I am especially fond of kris blades." She said pulling out one of her dagger's briefly.

Priscilla and Jackie were moving through the forest in a straight line. They both quickly targeted grimm that approached. They had been being attacked by what seemed like a high number of grimm. "Are all the grimm in the forest making a beeline for us or is there just a lot of them?" Jackie asked as she shot another beowolf with her assault rifle. It shot energy blasts that were pretty effective against the grimm. And the small pistol was loaded with dust rounds.

Any time a grimm managed to get close Jackie crushed it either with mace or with her hands. She even punched out an ursa without any tools or anything. "Do you mind if I pick you up?" She asked getting a nod from her partner. So Jackie picked Priscilla up and put her on her shoulder. Priscilla was wearing a brown skirt with a long sleeved white sweater. With her partner on her shoulder Jackie started to sprint through the forest sounding a bit like a stampeding bull. She even jumped over bushes as Priscilla shot the occasional grimm that showed up.

After a while both duo's arrived at the chest pieces. There they saw only two remaining pieces and evident of some large grimm. "Someone ran afoul of a large grimm it would seem. No blood though so I would assume they lived." Ivory said when Jackie came sprinting in with Priscilla still on her shoulder. But behind them was a bunch of angry looking grimm. Including a few very large beowolves. They seemed strange but they had no time to think about that.

Jackie skidded to a stop and gently placed Priscilla down as she was breathing heavily. "What the hell did you lure here?" The mystery asked readying her weapon. Ivory took one of the canister's from her back and cracked the cap open. A swarm of glowing things flew out there colors matching all the colors of dust minus gravity. "Go one my marvelous skittles." She said with a giggle as the swarming bee sized bots flew off. And her drones started to fire on the grim. Each time there 'main cannons' fired they had to wait a few moments to fire again. But each blast was more then enough to take out younger grimm.

And Jackie opened fire with her assault rifle. "Crap a lot of them built up." She shouted as Priscilla was looking around. She then grabbed the relics tossing one to Ivory when she looked over. "If I had known we would end up in this situation I would have brought my fancy limbs." They said tucking the 'relic' away and turning back to the hoard of grimm. The swarm of mini bots split up and distracted the big nasty ones. And her drones started to move about. The taffy one had two more weapons which it was using now. It lobbed strange balls that splattered on grimm sticking them to the ground or a random plant. And it also shot electrified mini harpoons that delivered a nasty shock making the beasts recoil. "We need a plan there are to many of them." Jackie said just before Priscilla ran to the front of them. She waved her arms around till they were all looking at her. Then she started to make gestures which all of them seemed to understand. "Looks like a plan." Jackie said smiling behind her mask.

Then they all started to run towards the ruins. But they found the bridge and some of the ruins destroyed. "I got this." Jackie said grabbing her shotgun and loaded a weird spike into it. When she fired the spike went flying but a thin cord was attached to it. It hit a pillar that seemed sturdy and so Jackie wrapped the cord around a strong looking tree. Then they all started to climb across it. But Priscilla was hanging onto Jackie since she had no gloves.

Once on the other said they cut the cable and watched as the grimm stopped at the cliff. "That was nice thinking." Jackie said giving Priscilla a thumbs up. "Yes it was a surprisingly solid plan. I am surprised anyone figured out what you meant though." Gau said eyeing her suspiciously for a moment. "Uh guys those abnormal's look like they are preparing to do something." Ivory said drawing there attention to the 4 monstrous beowolves. They were covered in bone and about 4 times the normal size. but the weirdest thing was the large bone spikes on there shoulder's.

They moved back then started to sprint leaping at the last second. Everyone was shocked as they kept getting closer and closer. When they landed near the four girls they immediately roared each looking at one of the girls. Then they attacked each one charging there target. Ivory's jawbreaker drone became enveloped in a bubble barrier. It flew full speed into the grimm making an audible impact. But it just swatted it away before being blasted with the cannon from her other drone. But the blast did not make it through it's thick bone plating.

Jackie fired at the one charging her but it just kept coming. Then it tackled her to the ground where she started to wrestle with the hulking brutish beast. Priscilla attempted to run but it was faster then her. It smacked her sending her flying a good 8 feet. And Gau was dodging the incredibly fast swipes from her own monstrous grimm. Ivory was now dodging the attacks of the one coming after her. But her drones were flying around it scanning every inch.

Jackie managed just barely to throw the massive beast off her after it raked it's claws across her chest piece. "Fuck!" She yelled as she threw the beast and she quickly scrambled to her feet and charged it. She smacked it with her mace a few times before it smacked it away and smacked her upside the helmet. Priscilla though blocked a downward swing from the beast before using her grimm arm. Then a long skinny bone blade with a groove between it's two edges grew in her hand. She leapt back to the edge of the structure. And as the beast charged at her the grooves filled with a red glowing goo like substance.

And then she stabbed into the beast with the blade as it slammed into her. And so they both plummeted off the ruins into the abyss below. Ivory took note immediately and slammed the end of her club against the beasts chest right between two plates. And in the next few moments she blasted it repeatedly with the cannon in hidden in the club. And as she did that the drones fired there cannons at the beasts neck which was mostly exposed. It collapsed down and started to turn to smoke. But then it exploded throwing Ivory and her drones back.

Gau was still dodging attacks when suddenly the beast stepped particularly far in. So she slid her blade in under it's chest plates. She gave it a quick jerking spin before pulling her blade free. And Jackie had managed to finally beat the one fighting her down. She was breathing heavily as the other two headed to the edge. When she joined them they all stared down into the foggy abyss below. "Where is the little one?" Jackie asked before Ivory pointed down. "That is a long fall." Gau said pushing a pebble off the edge. When it finally hit the ground Ivory started to pace back and forth. Then she called her drones back one was damaged.

She grabbed a 6 inch white cube from between the two canister's. When she tossed it off the edge they watched it plummet to the ground. "My belt cable is not long enough to reach the bottom. But I should be able to get close enough." Jackie said grabbing her spike but Ivory stopped her. "The ruins are unstable we should repel down the cliff." She said pointing to the other end of the ruins. When they got there Jackie pummeled the spike in with a couple of palm strikes. Then she tested it before holding an arm out. "Come on I can take us all down." She said but the other two just shook there heads.

Gau stabbed one of her dagger's into the wall elsewhere. And as they made there way down the cliff Ivory watched Gau briefly. She was unraveling cloth that was wrapped around her waist. But Ivory went elsewhere and just stepped off the edge. She plummeted before having jawbreaker come out and slow her descent. She still crashed into the ground with a loud crash. As the dust settled she stood up her limbs barely functional. She then sent out Jawbreaker and engaged it into full sensor mode. It slowly hovered through the air taking every kind of reading it could.

And Ivory moved along towards something in the mist. Jackie and Gau reached the ends of there 'rope' before finding foot holds. Then they freed there 'ropes' and dropped the rest of the way. They immediately started to head away from the wall carefully watching there step. They stuck close to each other as they had poor visibility. Both of them had weapons at the ready. Gau was also carefully re-wrapping the cloth around her waist. Eventually she was finished and they heard a hissing sound but it was very loud. Then some explosions went off in the distance.

Ivory had found Priscilla laying in a pile of rubble. But she was not alone there was a king taijitu nearby and it looked over in Priscilla's direction. It hissed incredibly loudly but only a moment later a couple of bombs went off beneath it. Ivory attempted to run over to Priscilla but her limbs were pretty messed up. Luckily Jackie came out of nowhere and nailed the large grimm in the mouth with a grenade that blew it's head apart. And Gau ran in next jumping on it. She headed for the still intact head and stabbed her blade in through it's eye. Then they all gathered around Priscilla who was laying motionless face down on top of rubble.

Gau checked her pulse as Ivory's drone showed up. It moved in close and started to scan Priscilla. "She is in rough shape but nothing to serious." Ivory said before Jackie picked her up. And that was when a bullhead arrived lowing down with a very concerned Velvet. Pyrrha, Ozpin and Glynda were also on board as it touched down. Velvet ran over to Priscilla with a blanket. She wrapped her in it and lifted her up. Once everyone was on the bullhead it lifted off. "What the heck were you doing in the forest?" Velvet asked as Priscilla regained consciousness in her lap. But the girl just glanced around silently barely moving a muscle. "I found her at the base of the cliff. I assumed she just looked young I am sorry." Jackie said after taking her helmet off. "It is alright I don't blame you. She is a difficult girl." Velvet said while rubbing Priscilla's hair gently.

But Ozpin seemed to be deep in thought. "She showed herself to be very skilled with a variety of weapons. And without her we may not have made it out of there." Gau said drawing everyone's attention. "I for one am curious as to how she learned those skills." She said as she was flipping a dagger around with one hand. "What does it matter where she learned to fight?" Ivory asked as she tried to remove her right arm but it seemed stuck. "The way she handled that pistol made it clear she was trained." Ozpin said showing them a recording of when she was handed the pistol. She immediately checked the gun over and made sure the clip was full. "No hesitation she just accepted it and checked it over before proceeding to hit with most of her shots." Ozpin said as Ivory was starting to glare at everyone.

But just before she could speak Jackie spoke up. "Well I for one am glad she seems to have had some training." Was all they said before smiling over at Priscilla who was managing to sit up at this point. And Priscilla curled up against Velvet hugging her tail. She was clearly uncomfortable but she had no where to go. Velvet frowned at her and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey it's okay." She said as before Ozpin looked over at them. "There are a few things we need to discuss. Ms Priscilla joining up with ms Ironwood has put us in an odd predicament. The last team is one short." He said causing everyone to glance at Priscilla and sit there thinking. "Well the easiest solution would be to have Priscilla join-" Jackie started to say but she was punched in the face.

Ivory was giving her a death glare when she looked over. "Priscilla never asked to be made into weapon. So don't you dare suggest-" Ivory was saying when Priscilla got up and yanked on her arm. But instead of that having the intended effect the arm came off. Ivory looked over at a shocked Priscilla who just dropped the arm before stepping away. All eyes were on her and she was starting to hyperventilate. She was holding her left arm as it trembled. "Hey it's okay I am here." Velvet said carefully pulling her into a hug. "The options are as follows. Option number one is as ms Ironwood said but there are obviously problems with that. Option two is we select someone who failed to reach the relics in time. Option three we allow you to operate as a team of three. And if Velvet is willing Priscilla could join certain safer team activity's." Ozpin said as everyone thought about the options he gave. Of course there was one last option he did not mention and it was to simply not form a team.

After they landed Velvet tried to lead Priscilla back to the dorms. But she stood still for a bit before turning around. "Hmm? Do you have something you wish to convey?" Ozpin asked as she was shaking as she looked at him. But she just tightened her grip on her left wrist. Ivory came in for the win despite her limbs increasingly poor condition. "Are you doing what I think you are? Why would you want to do that? You do understand you may not be able to undo this decision don't you?" Ivory asked as Priscilla slowly crouched down staring down at the ground. Ivory crouched down as well and placed her one hand on Priscilla's shoulder. "You don't have to be what anyone else made you. You can be anything you want." Ivory said as Velvet came over and knelt down rubbing Priscilla's back. "Come on Ozpin can wait to hear what you have to say." Velvet said helping her to her feet. They left as everyone else looked to Ivory. "What are you two hiding?" Gau asked as they eyed her suspiciously.

But Ivory just shrugged before following Ozpin he lead them to the same place he gave a speech to them before. He lead them to a room where the other teams were all assembled. Pyrrha rejoined her new team after a quick hug with Ivory. They got a lot of weird looks as they were the only group of three. And all of them stood out in the room. Jackie had put her helmet back on before they came in.

They waited watching all the teams be called up. Ivory cheered for Pyrrha when they were showing her fighting a deathstalker. But eventually they were called out. As they lined up Ozpin started to show some of there exploits. "Priscilla Woodward, Jackie Ironwood, Ivory Nikos and Gau are team WING lead by..." He said taking a long pause as he looked out over all of the assembled staff and students. He even looked up and was surprised to see Priscilla peaking down at him. "Priscilla Woodward who cannot be here now do to an unfortunate incident in the forest." He said surprising everyone even Priscilla who nearly fell from the rafter's again.

Velvet who was nearby looking for Priscilla stopped in her tracks. Then she charged into the room and up towards the stage. Ozpin declared that was the final team to be announced and the people started to go there separate way. He watched as Velvet stomped up to him looking angry. "How dare you do that!" She shouted in his face drawing the attention of some of the remaining teams. "Ms Scarlatina can we discuss this in the morning? It is getting late and I am sure Priscilla could use your company." He said just before Priscilla dropped down with a heavy thud.

Velvet immediately went to her side and gave her a hug. Jackie and Ivory soon kneeled near them. "Did you go see Ozpin while the teams were waiting?" Ivory asked with a sad look on her face. Priscilla just kept her left arm and tail close to her chest. Velvet was giving her a concerned look as Glynda joined Ozpin as he left. Once he was outside and away from anyone Glynda gave him an angry look. "Ozpin what are you thinking?!" She almost shouted at him. "She came to me and made her decision. Now I am not saying we should put her fully into the role of a huntress in training. But she can join them in class and go on safer assignments with her team. And I think she could come to surprise us all." He said doing everything he could to make it clear he put a lot of thought into it.


End file.
